Te dire Adieux
by Totorsg
Summary: Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.


**Te dire adieux**

**Genre:** Drame Shweir OS

**Résumé: ** Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**_Vous voyez ce corps ? Là, étendus sur le lit, le corps d'un homme au teint pâle, fatigué de tristesse, le regard fixé au plafond, le regard vide comme si tout forme de bonheur et de vie avait quitté son corps. Vous vous demandez qui est cet homme ? Hé bien… cet homme, c'est moi._**

_**Je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et vous allez vivre cette journée de tristesse et de nostalgie avec moi à travers mes pensées tel que je l'ai vécu pour en arrivé là.** _

**Flash back**

**3h plus tôt**

J'était là, dans cette pièce, une pièce dans laquelle j'avais souvent été amener à y être, oui je venait souvent dans cette salle de briefing, une salle comme les autres, une salle sans grande importance et pourtant aujourd'hui il me semblais que tout avait changé, que cette salle n'était plus la même, une sensation étrange pour une simple salle diriez –vous et je m'en rend bien compte, mais aujourd'hui une chose y est différente.

Je regarde la personne devant moi, et… oui une chose manque ou plutôt une personne manque dans cette pièce. La personne devant moi est le colonel Samantha Carter, notre nouveau boss, oui, vous avez bien compris, elle remplace le Dr Elizabeth Weir, morte il y a 48 h à cause de se maudit combat contre les Asurans où elle s'est sacrifié. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que se soit elle qui y perde la vie ? Je ne sais pas mais Vous comprenez donc maintenant pourquoi cette pièce me semble si étrange, depuis deux jours, j'y pensais mais il y avait tellement de chose à faire que je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte de cette réalité, mais là, aujourd'hui où tout était calme et où le colonel Carter officialisait la mort d'Elizabeth par son remplacement, ma gorge c'était noué, un mal dans ma poitrine me lançait et je ne daignait dire aucun mot de peur que l'ont entende le trouble dans ma voix. Je me retrouvais tout d'un coup confronté à la cruelle réalité, Elizabeth était belle et bien morte et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Je vis Carter se lever et tout le monde fit de même, moi y compris, plus par pur réflexe, j'avais écouté son discours de « mise au point » sans vraiment y accorder plus d'importance.

**Sam :** Le briefing est terminé.

Tout le monde sorti de la salle en me jetant un regard compatissant, c'étaient-ils rendus compte de mon désarroi ? Après tout, eux aussi souffraient, Teyla avait ce même regard triste depuis deux jours, elle et Elizabeth étaient devenues de proches amies, Ronon avait les traits du visage plus durcit que d'habitude et n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le remplacement du Dr Weir et puis Rodney, lui aussi était touché mais l'excitation de la venu du Colonel Carter le rendait étrange… enfin, tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas le seul affecté par cette tristesse mais peut être un peut plus que les autres tout de même.

J'étais encore dans la salle, seul à contempler cette pièce que j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir par ses changements, mon regard vint se poser sur la chaise en face de moi, la chaise qu'occupait il y a quelque seconde le colonel Carter, cette chaise qui était souvent celle d'Elizabeth.

Tout d'un coup des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire ; quelque moments de nos briefing ou autre dans cette pièce avec Elizabeth, nos regard, oui je me souviens, Elizabeth cherchait la plus part du temps mon regard à fin d'y trouver une réponse à ses questions, à fin d'y puiser la force de prendre une décision. J'étais un soutient pour elle et je le savais, c'est pour cela que j'étais toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Même quand il fallait s'opposer à un militaire plus haut gradé que moi à l'époque pour qu'on lui accorde un peut plus de respect et de considération. A cette pensée je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

Je fini par quitter la pièce pour me retrouver en haut des escaliers qui surplombait toute la salle d'embarcation et la salle de contrôle, je me surpris à nouveaux à regarder ses endroits comme au premier jour, comme si vraiment plus rien n'était comme avant, tout autour de moi sembler avoir changer et mes pensées se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans des souvenirs qui m'apparaissait tel des flash-back en noir et blanc, des souvenirs qui semblait être une façon de lui dire adieu. Je me rappelait notre arrivé, nous découvrions pour la première fois la citée et ses merveille, la porte c'était refermé, et Elizabeth c'était retourné vers moi, je me rappelle de son sourire et de son regard illuminé ce jour là, une certaine proximité c'était déjà installé entre nous, peut être du fait qu'elle m'avait accorder sa confiance dés le départ et que je lui en avait était reconnaissant. Ces deux salles où tant de choses c'était passé, bon comme mauvais, Je me rappelle de chaque fois où elle venait nous accueillir le regard soulagé quand mon équipe et moi rentrions de mission, des missions parfois banale et d'autre moins, dans ce cas là, l'angoisse qui avait était la sienne avant notre arrivé se lisait encore sur son visage, une angoisse qui un jour l'avait tellement submergé qu'elle s'était laisser aller à une étreinte envers moi revenu d'une mission suicide. Une angoisse que moi aussi je portais à chaque mission qu'Elizabeth faisait avec nous, je me sentais dans l'obligation de la protéger, une sensation qui cachait en réalité un réelle sentiment, un sentiment qu'un jour j'avais voulut lui faire part pensant que j'allais mourir avec cette bestiole accroché à mon cou mais on ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps, à croire que cela n'étais pas encore le moment de le dévoiler. Un jour de peur aussi quand une tempête avait fait rage et que la citée était au main des Geni ainsi que Rodney et Elizabeth, Je me rappelle les sentiments que j'avais ressenti quand Goyla m'avait annoncé qu'il avait tué Elizabeth, tristesse, colère, rage, désir de vengeance, je me rappelle aussi mon soulagement quand la voix si douce d'Elizabeth m'avait prouvé le contraire, du moment où Goyla avait faillit partir par la porte avec Elizabeth mais j'avais du faire un choix et j'ai tiré, heureusement pour moi je ne l'avait pas loupé.

Mon regard se posa tout d'un coup sur une marque sur le mur, la salle était encore dégradé par la bataille, je senti une nouvelle fois se mal dans ma poitrine et revit le corps d'Elizabeth sur la civière, le début de la fin.

Je baissa la tête sentant les larmes venir puis en la relevant mon attention se porta sur la petite pièce au fond devant moi, le bureau d'Elizabeth et sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon trajet, je me retrouvais là, dans cette pièce, à contempler tout autour de moi, rien n'avait bougé, tout était encore à sa place, l'ambiance était toujours la même, toujours aussi chaleureuse, j'avais l'impression d'encore sentir le parfum fleuri d'Elizabeth comme ci elle était là, devant moi. Je porta mon attention sur le bureau.

Ici, c'était l'entre d'Elizabeth, son refuge dans lequel elle me laisser entrer sans rien dire, même quand je m'asseyais sur le bureau, elle me laisser faire, me regarder et on parlait des dernier évènement, je me rappelle que j'essayait souvent de la convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand elle en doutait, son sourire quand j'arrivais et lui demandais si elle avait mangé, ce qui la plupart du temps n'était pas le cas et j'était obligé de la sortir de force de son bureau, enfin au début, car après cela était devenu une sorte de rituel, une habitude, c'était nos petit moment à nous, tout d'un coup je vis ce petit pot en terre cuite.

**John :** _(souriant)_ Elle l'avait gardé.

Oui, Elizabeth avait gardé ce petit pot que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire lors de notre première année sur la citée, un cadeau que j'avais était cherché sur le continent, fait par les athosiens.

Ce bureau qui symbolisait ces petits moments mais aussi nos disputes qui était souvent du à un désaccord sur une décision, car oui nous avions des divergences d'opinion ce qui était normal et souvent ils étaient plus constructive qu'autre chose mais je me souvient d'une fois où je l'avais mise vraiment en colère. J'avais sapé son autorité devant Bates et je sais qu'elle m'en avait voulut et du coup avait mis les choses tout de suite au clair Mais en aucun cas ses insubordination était un manque de respect ou de confiance non au contraire je respectait énormément Elizabeth et avait confiance en elle mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours être d'accord avec les gens.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentit étouffer, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, tout ses souvenirs et ses émotions qui m'envahissaient me faisait mal, me rongeait de l'intérieure et j'avais besoin de sentir l'air frais sur mon visage pour essayait de me détendre. C'est pour ça que je me rendis sur le balcon mais au lieu d'apaiser mon mal même si l'air me faisait du bien je l'intensifiai en repensant à ses fois où moi et Elizabeth se retrouvaient sur ce Balcon, NOTRE balcon, lieu de notre première dispute, lieux de moment d'intimité, lieu où l'ont parlait de tout et de rien, lieu où la simple présence de l'autre nous suffisait. Ce balcon symbolisait tellement pour notre relation car ce balcon symbolisait aussi Notre premier baiser, enfin le deuxième mais le premier vrai baiser en tant que Elizabeth Weir et John Sheppard, oui, ce balcon symbolisait le départ de notre relation, relation resté secrète.

Oui depuis quelque mois Elizabeth et lui entretenaient une relation non professionnelle, une relation plus intime. A cette pensé, je ne pu retenir mes larmes et fondit littéralement, là accoudé sur la rambarde du balcon. Mais je me remis vite, m'interdisant de flancher maintenant.

J'essuya mes larmes, prit une grande inspiration et rentra dans la citée, là j'arpenta les couloirs à fin de me rendre à mes cartiers, en arpentant ses couloirs, je passa devant plusieurs endroit dont le mess, l'infirmerie … et de nombreux souvenirs me revenais sans cesse en mémoire.

Notre Premier baiser sous la possession de Thalan et Pheobus, Elizabeth et moi à l'infirmerie gêné par le sujet du baiser qu'avait parler Caldwell, nos déjeuné au mess, et tout un tas d'autre moments. Infirmeries dans laquelle Elizabeth avait sombré dans un « coma » à cause des nanites, elle avait était plongé dans une tout autre « pseudo réalité », Je me souviens avoir eu très peur pour elle, je me souviens de na pas avoir respecté la quarantaine à fin de lui prendre la main pour lui montrer que j'étais là et de lui dire de se battre au risque de me faire moi-même infecté mais je n'avais pour en finir pas eu tord de faire ça.

Je finis par arriver à mes cartiers, enfin plutôt NOS cartiers, c'était ceux d'Elizabeth mais on avait d'un commun accord décidé de s'installer ensemble dans ses cartiers tout en faisant attention quand nous sortions car personne n'était au courant de notre relation. Je me mis à contempler cette pièce qui avait été emplis de tellement d'amour, de passion … Cette pièce était notre intimité, notre pièce à nous seul, où nous pouvions nous retrouver tout les deux seul pour se laisser aller à notre amour.

Cette pièce était celle où nous avions passé notre première nuit ensemble, notre première nuit d'intimité, LA première nuit où nous avions découvert nos corps pour la première fois, où nos peau nu c'était entrechoqué, touché humide de sueur, où notre amour avait était tant de fois consommer.

Cette chambre où j'y avais décidé de préparer une surprise pour elle, cette pièce où j'avais décidé de la demander en mariage. Oui, moi John Sheppard j'était enfin prêt à m'engager avec une femme.

Je m'assit sur le lit, posa mon pistolet sur la table de chevet, table de chevet où y était déposé un cadre avec une photo de moi et Elizabeth prise par Rodney le jour de noël, nous nous étions tout les deux retrouvé sous le gui par pur hasard d'après Rodney mais nous savions bien que c'était plus une manigance de sa part qu'autre chose mais nous avions décidé de jouer le jeux et de nous embrasser sous ce gui, bien évidemment Rodney avait prit une photo et nous l'avait offert par la suite, car ce jour là de noël, nous avions décidé de le dire à nos amis et seul eux était au courant de notre relation depuis ce jour. Un jour de véritable bonheur.

Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser contre la vitre du cadre, Je me remettais à pleurer, et la, allongé sur mon lit, sur notre lit, la photo pressé contre ma poitrine d'où la douleur venait je me mis à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

Je venais de perdre, ma petite amie, ma futur femme, la femme de ma vie, la seul, l'unique, celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné ainsi que ma vie, celle pour qui mon cœur battait, cette femme qui était mon oxygène, ma vie. Une femme pour qui je vivais. Oui c'est cette femme qui venait de mourir. Mon rayon de soleil.

J'étais toujours recroquevillé sur le lit, j'avais si mal, mon cœur me faisait mal, mon cœur saignait de cette mort, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus savoir respirer, tout me semblait futile, plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout était noir autour de moi, j'avais perdu la femme de ma vie et tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de mourir, de la rejoindre.

Tout d'un coup je me releva, et prit une feuille de papier où je griffonna quelque mot pensant que cela m'apaiserait mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

J'étais assis là, sur le lit, à regarder mon pistolet sur la table de chevet, je posa le cadre et prit le revolver dans mes mains, je continuais à le contempler tout en le tournant dans tout les sens.

Tellement de chose se bousculait dans ma tête, mort, Elizabeth, mes coéquipiers, la citée, Elizabeth, mon amour, mon mal…

**PAN…..**

**Fin Du flash back **

**_Vous voyez ce corps ? Là, étendus sur le lit, le corps d'un homme au teint pâle, fatigué de tristesse, le regard fixé au plafond, le regard vide comme si tout forme de bonheur et de vie avait quitté son corps. Ce corps qui a un trou rouge sur la poitrine._**

_**FIN** _

_(Bon j'hésitais entre deux fin ne sachant pas faire mon choix je vous met les deux)_

Vous voyez ce corps ? Là, étendus sur le lit, le corps d'un homme au teint pâle, fatigué de tristesse, le regard fixé au plafond, le regard vide comme si tout forme de bonheur et de vie avait quitté son corps. Ce corps qui a un trou rouge sur la poitrine.

Qui est cet homme ? Hé bien… cet homme, c'est moi.

Je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et je viens de me donner la mort accablé par trop de tristesse du à la mort de la femme que j'aimais, oui je viens de me donné la mort pour elle car je n'était pas capable de vivre sans elle, incapable de lui dire adieux et que je voulais la rejoindre permis les cieux.

Et j'étais là, tel un esprit à voir mon corps inerte, à voir tout d'un coup un militaire alerté par le bruit rentré dans la pièce et voir mon corps, l'entendre appeler le colonel Carter et mon équipe qui arrivèrent aussitôt. Les voir choqués par la scène qui s'offrait devant eux, entendre Carter lire les mots sur le papier à voix haute _« Je quitte ce monde ne pouvant supporter cette souffrance d'avoir perdu la femme de ma vie. Je la rejoins. »_

Je voyais leur regard triste alors que moi, je m élevais vers les cieux.

Les cieux, les nuages, cette couleur clair, ce blanc intense, je me sentait flotté, j'était sur un nuage et tout d'un coup devant moi je vis une lumière blanche, une lumière intense mais très vite je pu y décerner une forme de plus en plus net s'approchant vers moi jusqu'à que je puisse distinguer son visage, un visage que je connaissais si bien, un visage que j'aimais tant, un visage apaisé et lumineux celui D'Elizabeth.

J'étais si heureux de la revoir, je m'approcha d'elle, posa ma main sur son visage pour être sur que je ne rêvais pas, elle s'approcha encore plus et je senti ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, puis je vis son sourire, sa main tendu vers moi que j'accepta et elle m'emmena dans l'horizon de cette lumière blanche. Là, où nous vivrons ensemble et heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**FIN **


End file.
